leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Triumphant (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | altname = Pokémon Card Game LEGEND 3 | jacards = 80 | jasetnum = 45 | jarelease = July 8, 2010 | prevset = Undaunted | japrevset = Reviving Legends | japrevsetname = Reviving Legends | nextset = Black & White Collection | janextset = Black & White Collection | janextsetname = Black & White Collection |}} HS — Triumphant (Japanese: 頂上大激突 Clash at the Summit) is the name given to the fourth and final main expansion of cards from the English HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the third of the LEGEND era. Description Battle for the excitement, for the challenge...and for the victory! In the Pokémon Trading Card Game: HS—Triumphant expansion, you'll find what you need to put triumph within your reach. Palkia and Dialga combine as an incredible Pokémon LEGEND. Machamp, Gengar, and a half-dozen other powerful Pokémon appear for the first time as Pokémon Prime. New Trainer, Supporter, and Stadium cards—plus a new Special Energy card—give you new strategies and deck ideas. The only thing missing is a Trainer who battles to win...and that's you! Information Triumphant is the fourth and final main expansion of cards in the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. It focuses on Generation IV Pokémon, as well as Pokémon—most notably —from the thirteenth movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions, which debuted in theaters two days after the Japanese set, Clash at the Summit, was released. It is the last set to feature and . As with each of the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series sets, it features artwork from around the Johto region. Cards from this English expansion originate from only two Japanese sources: the Japanese main expansion , and the Japanese subset . In order to end the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, all of the remaining Pokémon Prime and Pokémon LEGEND were released in Triumphant. However, many of the oriented cards (most notably ) were saved for the English expansion as The Pokémon Company International was not prepared to introduce Generation V into the card game. The expansion doubles focus by featuring both the fourth Generation and the thirteenth movie. The four booster pack designs are Dialga and Palkia, the two titular Pokémon for , and Magmortar and Electivire, two Pokémon introduced in Generation IV that were also shown in the movie. The two s— and —feature and , also two movie Pokémon. The two coins released with the decks were of Dialga and Palkia. Celebi, one of the main Pokémon in the movie, was featured as both a regular card and a Pokémon Prime card (taking on both of its and type properties), as well as this sets' Prerelease sleeves. Triumphant is the final expansion to include both and . Although the Japanese expansion includes three Pokémon LEGEND (Kyogre & Groudon LEGEND, Rayquaza & Deoxys LEGEND and Palkia & Dialga LEGEND) only Palkia & Dialga LEGEND was released in the English expansion, alongside Lost Link's Darkrai & Cresselia LEGEND. The other two were released prior in the expansion. The eight Pokémon Prime originate evenly from Clash at the Summit and Lost Link. As Triumphant was designed to be the end of the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, the amount of Pokémon Prime released in a set was increased from 6 to 8 in order to include every Ultra Rare that had been released in Japan by the time of the English release. The Lost Zone, which hadn't been featured since the Platinum Series, returns in this set, being featured on half the Pokémon Prime and LEGEND cards, as well as . The set also contains the fewest amount of s or Energy cards of the four HeartGold & SoulSilver Series expansions; however, each Trainer was brand new and not a reprint of a previously released card. Triumphant includes the fourth and final . Additionally, it was the last set to feature Prerelease sleeves, which for this set were . The set contains two error cards, both of which remain uncorrected. Both and have the word "Flip" misspelled as "Filp" in their attacks. The for this set is . Officially, the English release of the set contains 102 cards. Between alternate holofoils, promotional stamps, reverse holofoils, and Secret cards, the set contains 204 cards. A list of the non standard cards can be seen below. |Psychic|||Non Holo Zoroark: Master of Illusions DVD exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Fighting|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Non Holo theme deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||"Triumphant" stamp }} |Lightning|||Staff "Triumphant" stamp }} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} |Trainer|||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 2)}} |Supporter|||Crosshatch Holo 2011 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Darkness||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Psychic||SuperRare Holo|}} |Fighting||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Psychic||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Darkness|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Darkness|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Trainer||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||SuperRare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||SuperRare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||SuperRare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water|Fighting|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Fighting|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Colorless|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Colorless|Psychic|Rare Holo LEGEND|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Item||Rare Holo|}} |} Gallery In other languages de:Triumph (TCG) es:HeartGold & SoulSilver (TCG): Triunfadores fr:HS Triomphe it:Battaglie Trionfali (GCC) ja:Triumphant zh:耀武扬威（集换式卡片）